My Valentine
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Come on, we knew a Taiora wedding would be far from normal! I'm not so sure about this one, it was my first wedding piece, but I'm willing to take constructive and intelligent criticism, please. It would be quite helpful. BTW, its Taiora, and its their we


My Valentine  
by dragonarielle  
  
This has a little religious stuff in it, because I'm Catholic and I dont know how other weddings in different religions and stuff are done. Sorry.But its not so bad, nothing really big, just saints names and priests and candle lighting and all that. As usual, this story is both incredibly romantic and impossibly funny. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Even if the sun refused to shine.  
Even if romance ran out of time.  
You would still have my heart until the end of time.  
You're all I need.  
My love,  
My valentine.  
  
~  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning: the sun shone bright against the gorgeous blue sky, the pure white clouds were high, a slight breeze blew through the open windows of the Tachikawa house.   
  
Sora Takenouchi stood at the kitchen table, where she and her friends were eating breakfast. The smell of chocolate was an excape from the upcoming chaos, the calm before the storm. The light smell of coffee spread throughout the room like it had been absorbed by the clean, white walls. The scents of flowers floated in and out of the kitchen. Ms. Takenouchi stood by the stove, cooking, waiting. Bacon and eggs were being eaten, calmly, by Sora's closest freinds.  
  
Sora was smiling, for this would no doubt be the proudest, happiest day of her life. The wind tossed her hair a bit, but nonetheless, the beauty smiled in utter happiness. Today was the day that Sora would be married, to the man who meant the world to her, to the man who cared about Sora as deeply as Sora cared about him. He had been Sora's best friend, through thick and thin, and now, he was to be married to her.  
  
"SORA!" Mimi yelled, bringing Sora back to reality.   
  
"Mmm?" she asked, eyebrows raised, jerked out of her daydream about Tai.  
  
"Your fiance's on the phone!" Mimi said, hadning the cordless to Sora.  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hey, Sora. You getting ready yet?" Tai's voice was teasing.  
  
"No," Sora said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Kari's on her way over. This is so exciting, Sora, can you believe this is finally happening?"  
  
"Well, yeah...."  
  
"You know, you can really ruin the moment." Tai chuckled.   
  
"Tai..." Sora laughed too. "No, wait, just dont sing!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love, I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips..."  
  
"Nooooo!" Sora yelled, laughing.  
  
"What?!" Tai asked. He was a horrible singer.  
  
"Tai, are you just loking for an excusre to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Its not going to work anymore."  
  
"You dont have THAT much will power, honey."  
  
"That exactly why I'm marrying you."  
  
"......hey!"  
  
"Ha!" Sora smiled. "Look, Tai, I gotta be getting ready, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Tai said, sadly. "I cant wait to see you again, Sora!"  
  
"I know. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sora."  
  
Click. Sora hung up, smiling widely. "Guys, Tai is so perfect-hey, guys?"  
  
"Sora, come ON! We're all getting ready!"  
  
"Oh yeah!!"  
  
~  
"Hey Tai!" Matt clamped his hand down on hsis friend's shoulder. "You ready, man?"  
  
Tai nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, I am. I've never been more ready in my whole life."  
  
"You nervous?" Izzy sked, straightening his tux.   
  
"I was," Matt said, smiling. "But loook at me and Mimi-married, and now Best Man and Maid of Honor for two of our best friends."  
  
"Yeah, I bet Izzy and Yolei are next," TK said laughing.  
  
"What about you and Kari?" Izzy asked back, smirking.  
  
"Hey!" Tai yelled.  
  
"I'm getting de ja vu!" Cody groaned. "This happened at the Bachelor's Party.  
  
"Okay, okay, we're stopping," Tai said. "Lets take a look at the program."  
  
Sora TakenouchiTaichi Kamiya  
  
Mimi Tachikawa-IshidaYamato Ishida  
  
Yolei InuoeKoushirou Izumi  
Hikari KamiyaTakeuru Takaishi  
Jun MotomiyaJoe Kido [LoL ^_^]  
  
Cody Hida, ring bearer  
Davis Motomiya, candle lighter  
  
Bridal song-From this Moment Duet--sung by Mimi Tachikawa-Ishida and Yamato Ishida  
Couple to be married by Father Luciano Perez, aka Father Luey  
  
Ms. TakenouchiMr. and Mrs. Thomas Kamiya  
  
Tai Kamiya...  
Sora Takenouchi...  
To be entwined together as one on this Saturday, February 14 at St. Catherine's Catholic Church...  
  
"Dammit, I must be the oldest ring bearer EVER!" Cody yelled, blushing like mad.  
  
"Well, at least Sora and Tai didnt pair YOU up with Jun Motomiya!" Joe shivered.  
  
Matt began to laugh. "Kari better catch that bouquet, huh TK?"  
  
"Shut up!" TK grumbled.  
  
"ANYWAY," Tai continued, "Sora wanted Jun to be in the wedding and you happpened to be th only one who really seemed to match with her!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," groaned Joe. "I know! Its just...its JUN, for Pete's sake, man, JUN!"  
  
"She wont even look at me since I married Mimi," Matt admitted, looking down. "And I guess I feel kind of bad about that-but then its like, how could I? Mimi was and still is perfect for me!"  
  
"Sora's amazing too," Tai said, smiling.   
  
"I hope Yolei and I can get married soo," Izzy said, sighing happily. "Its been 4 years."  
  
"Kari..." was all TK could muster.  
  
"All this mush is making me hungry," Cody remarked wrinkling his nose.  
  
"He ruins a good moment even worse that Sora," Joe said, laughing. "Wait, there will be beer at the reception, right?"  
  
"Yah," Tai answered. "Dont get drunk,"  
  
"Like I would do that!" Joe laughed.  
  
"I WOULD!" Davis yelled.  
  
Tai sighed. "In front of the girls?"  
  
"Speaking of our ladies," Izzy began thoughtfully, "I wonder how its going with the wedding preparations."  
  
~  
"Sora, wait!" Sora leapt over her wedding dress spread out on Mimi and Matt's bed in the master bedroom. She snatched up the phone and answered it breathlessly.  
  
"TK, shes in the shower! We're all kind of busy here..." Sora yelled over the noise.  
  
"Sora, you're gonna wrinkle you dress!" Mimis screeched smoothing out the dress laid out on her bed.  
  
"Aaaahhh! Anyone have a steam press or something?" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"NO! Wait, Wheres Kari?! I need her makeup kit?" Yolei asked harriedly.  
  
"Ohmygod! I have to dress up! Whos in the closet?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Jun is." Sora paused, taking a deep, long breath. "Okay, lets ALL relax for a minute here..."  
  
"Sora, honey, phone!" MS Takenouchi yelled, coming up the steps. "I think its Tai's mom."  
  
"Hello?" Sora asked. She began to talk with Mrs. Kamiya while the chaos around her grew. "Yes, Mrs. Kamiya...uh-huh.... yes, new place...hmm, I'm not sure yet!... dress? oh, right, come on over-we can do your make up! Yeah, we'll be getting a bunch of new stuff, it'll be exciting of course, yes everything WILL fall into placew here...Wallpaper or paint? Carpet color? Well, maybe brown or blue or red or well, we havent quite decided-yet..."  
  
At those last few words everyone paused and stared at Sora curiously. This included Jun, hair dripping wet, and about to ask for a hair dryer. Kari, pulling up her knee highs. Yolei smearing on eyeliner. Even Ms. Takenouchi, who for some reason had an apple in one hand. The silence was so...silent that it was just plain creepy.  
  
Sora looked up, obviously puzzled. "What?" she asked defensively. After a few more minutes of silence and frozen motion, her friends went back to doing... whatever it was they had been doing. "Mrs. Kamiya, are you there? Mrs. Kamiya!" Sora threw down the phone angrily. "Dammit, she hung up on ME!"  
  
***  
  
Sora stopped and sighed, cinching her white terry robe tighter around her wasit as she ventured out of the bathroom. Kari was now in her elegant deep purple dress, and was having her makeup applied by Yolei, who also wore the dress. Jun was back in the cloet, fixing something or other. Mrs. Kamiya was smoothing out the wedding dress, making it easier for Sora to put on. Mimi was in her spaghetti strapped deep purple Maid of Honor gown, hair pinned perfectly. A bunch of attachable matching dress trains were draped messily over one arm, and a small box of also small but cute bridesmaid bouquets was clutched tightly under the other arm.  
  
Ms. Takenouchi smiled at her exhausted looking daughter. "Oh, honey, its hard, I KNOW!"  
  
Mimi laughed. "This is more hectic than my wedd-" RING! "That stupid thing has been ringing aboslutely NONSTOP!" Mimi yelled, jumping to answer it. The bouquets fell to the floor, and Yolei stoopped to pick them up, smearing makeup al over Kari's face and getting entangled in some fallen trains. Jun, at that exact same moment, stepped out of the closet, dress on perfectly. She tripped on Kari's fallen chair and crashed straight into Kari, who shrieked loudly. So did Jun. And Mimi. And Ms. Takenouchi. And Yolei.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the stricken wpmen screamed.  
  
"HEY HEY!" Sora barked, determined to have a normal wedding day. "Lets all TRY to keep this cool, ya know?"  
  
"No," Kari muttured miserably, wiping the purpleish eyeshadow from her eyelids and starngely enough, cheeks and chin. Sora sighed.  
  
"This is going to be a looooooooooong day..."  
  
~  
"Hey, is that the church?" Cody asked, stepping out of Joe's van. Joe stepped out of the driver's seat, and started around the van to the trunk, pulling out bags. "So, wait, Tai and Izzy and Matt are all in the LIMO, and I'm riding in a van with you?"  
  
"Whats wrong with me?" Joe asked, shoving some bags into Cody's 'waiting' hands. Or so they were fro Joe's point of view. "Help me get these to the church, will you?"  
  
"Okay," Cody said, then looked about doubtfully. "It doesnt look quite the same at night. I had a perception that was somewhat...larger. With a smaller parking lot, and not so many cars. The guests shouldnt be arriving yet."  
  
"Well, some things just go that way," Joe answered, shrugging. The two headed into the church.  
  
"And we were thankful to have Thomas James Anderson in our lives, we are quite sorry that-" someone in the church was saying.   
  
Joe and Cody froze.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at them.  
  
Cody moved his gaze toward the coffin sitting near the altar, the words Saint Basil Church in faraway letters near the altar.  
  
"Ummm...Cody..." Joe asked tentatively. Cody turned to look at him, an expression of shock plastered on his tiny face. "Whats going on here?"  
  
"Umm, Joe?" Cody responded. Joe looked at the younger boy, an expression of pure cluelessness etched on his usually worried face. Paranoia and panic were soon to creep up on him. "We went to the wrong church. This is a church, where, ah, they're, ah, holding a...funeral...for the deceased?"  
  
"Well," Joe said, fumbling with his words, "Glad to hear they're not holding funerals for the still living, bu-ut,we should really get going!" Joe turned back to Cody, and discovered Cody was already racing at the door. Joe quickly followed.  
  
All the mourners in the church looked forward again, when Cody stuck his head back in. "Uh, sorry for interrupting the, ah, funeral!"he blurted. COdy dashed out, flushing furiously.  
  
***  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Tai bellowed. He had been standing just outside if St. Catherine's Church, whre he was going to be married, adn his third groomsman and ring bearer-for heaven's sake, where would he be with out Cody?-were late! Late! Tai wasnt too furious; he was just stressed to the extreme, and of course, perfecly happy to be married to the longtime woman of his dreams. But Tai was also incredibly nervous, which was completely understandable-so Cody and Jope let it go. Just this once.  
  
"Well," Joe began.  
  
"Erm," considered Cody.  
  
"WEll, thats quite interesting," Matt mused, "but we dont need to know what really happpened. the girls should be here any moment."  
  
All the other boys looked at one another, amused grins creeping onto their faces. And to an already shocked Matt, began to laugh hilariously.  
  
~  
Sora smiled, smothing out her long white wedding dress at long last, fixing her perfectly done up hair. Kari had fixed her face, Yolei had fixed the trains, Mimi was fine, everything was just fine.  
  
I hope, Sora thought to herself, biting her lip. "I love Tai so much," she whispered, "it shouldnt matter how this goes, as long as we get married."  
  
"We all think that honey," Mimi murmured, seated in the seat next to Sora inside the nice, cool limo. "Hmm, nice day for a wedding, Sora."  
  
Sora beamed brightly, then yelled out the window, "SEE YOU AT THE CHURCH MOM!"  
  
"OKAY!" both Ms Takenouchi and Mrs. Kamiya yelled out the window of Ms. Takenouchi's brand new, incredibly nice looking sleek red Camaro.  
  
Sora turned back to her friends and smiled once more. "I'm soooo excited..." She sighed dreamily.  
  
Yolei laughed, cheeks turning pink. "Remember when we were kids? Sora and Tai, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang out, laughing joyfully.  
  
"Kids?" Jun asked, eyebrows raised. "That was highschool!"  
  
"Enough reminiscing!" Mimi exclaimed blushing like mad.   
  
"Everyone knows about-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Mimi screeched, even though she was about ready to explodw with laughter. And emabrassment.  
  
The limo halted in front of an elegant looking church, where bells were ringing loudly. "Well, at least we made it this far," Sora grumbled.  
  
"What, you dont think we'll make it much farther?" Mimi asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Probably not," Yolei answered, stepping out of the limo and shielding her eyes from the sunlight.  
  
"Wow, its so muihc more pretty in the daylight!:" Jun said, smiling brightly.   
  
The girls stepped up to the backroom of the shurch, where Izzy, Joe, TK, Cody and Davis were-impatiently-waiting. "WHat took you so long?" Davis yelled, straightening his tie.  
  
"Davis, chill!" TK shot back, leaning over to get a kiss from Kari.  
  
"Shut up, stupid!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"You stupid, stupid!"  
  
"Shut up, stupid!"  
  
"Can it!" Mimi barked sharply, giving the entire room a menacing glare. "This is my girl's wedding, and theere aint NO way you messing it up--GOT IT?!" she had flames in her eyes.  
  
Sora whistled. "Thanks, Mimi..."  
  
"Sure, no prob!" Mimi said perkily. "All set, Sora?"  
  
"Probably not," Sora asnwered.  
  
"Think positive for once," Joe said loudly and helpfully. Everyone stared at him with surprised expressions. "What?"  
  
"Joe shouldnt have gone to the funeral. He shouldnt even have been driving," Cody growled.  
  
"What funeral?" Jun asked curiously.  
  
"The funeral," answered Izzy with a smirk.   
  
"He had the map upside down," Cody cried, exasperated. "Thats how we ended up at St. Basils during a funeral!"  
  
"Oh God, this is going to one crappy wedding..." Sora moaned.  
  
"Hey," Kari muttered, "lets leave the whole this sucks thing out there. Come on Sora, this'll go just fine..."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
***  
  
Davis started to walk up the aisle, cande in one hand. The people smiled at him as he passed by, and for once, Davis was quite proud of himslef, and it wasnt about soccer at all. Or Kari. Even though she wasnt quite his anyway.  
  
Davis sighed.  
  
He lifted the candle up a bit before he stopped befopre the dark mahogany altar and bowed deeply and respectively. He lit the two candles on the altar. Then Davis took his seat in one of the front pews.  
  
***  
  
Kari and TK were the first couple lined up to go. Kari waited until the sweet music began to ring through the air, then she stepped foward and linked her arm through TK's bravely, face set ahead in a nice, reassuring, innnocent smile. TK smiled at her profile. "Nervous?" he asked tentatively as the two began to step forward out of the bacroom.   
  
"Of course not," Kari answered, smiling happier. TK tucked a loose strand of her hair aside and looked slightly around the church. "We'll be doing this someday, TK."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Shhh, this is the perfect moment for us-and them." The two were still slightly whispering to each other, and although they werent exactly romantic nothings, the two were smiling proudly and pleasantly whe they came to the altar.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Yolei, you look wonderful, I assure, " Izzy assured his frantic girlfriend. "Lets try to make this a nice wedding?"  
  
"Fine, fine fine!" Yolei whispered back, even though her usual smile brightened up her perkish face. "So beautiful..."  
  
And it was, Izzy realied. White and pink and purple roses everywhere. Gardenia scents, white paper, romance-something sweet and wonderful for all. It was a dream, a perfect wedding. Izzy smiled sideways at his grlfiriend as they started down the aisle, arm in arm.   
  
Suddenly, Izzy felt his knees buckle, it was nearly uncontrollable. His leg flew  
up and grabbed the side of a pew right before he dragged the rest of his body to the floor. Yolei smoothly adn easily pulled Izzy back up, and although Izzy was sweating and blushing, they continued-perfectly-down the aisle.  
***  
  
"Thats an omen," Jun remarked, looking down as Izzy tripped over his own feet.  
  
"A bad bad bad bad omen!" Joe moaned, paranoia and worry creasing extra hard into his already shaking voice. Joe's entire body was hsaking. "Ohdear!"  
  
"Oh dear?" Cody asked, a bit skeptically.  
  
"Okay, okay, lets get this all sorted out!" Mimi barked. "Jun and Joe: I want you both out there now!"  
  
"She was like this at her own weding right?" Jun asked, linking her arm through Joe's. He winced.   
  
"Actually Jun, this is calm for Mimi at an event like this one," Joe pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah," Jun replied. "IS she singing?"  
  
"Yes," Joe answered, as if he was being interrogated in an incredibly dark room, with a single beam of light upone him, and also by a rather gruff, nosy officer with brightissh pinkish fushia-like hair and a long purplish burgundish dress.  
  
All in all, Joe figured this was a rather bad image.   
  
So Joe decied it was best to just go along; he didnt want to die before he got his Ph.D, of course. He struggled to starighten his glasses as the lights and flashes blinked about him. Joe desperatly tugged at his pants, which had somehow become excedingly loose, and also at his somehwat crooked tie. "One bizarre wedding," he muttered.  
  
"Shut up," was Jun's only reply as the mismatched pair continued down the aisle.  
  
They got to the altar and Joe bowed, as did the others, but was wincing-all he could say was that the reception had better be kicking butt. Cause this part of the day had really sucked so far.  
  
***  
  
"Oh God, look at him," Cody groaned under his breath, hitching up his dress pants, straightening his tie, balancing the pillow on his hands. Cody glanced down at the pillow. "Make this good, man," he told himself, just as he stepped out of the backroom, and greeted the guests and camera with a fairly believable smile.  
  
Cody, however, continued to grunt mindlessly to himself as he continued down the aisle, face still etched with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Sora waited anxiously as Cody, without losing his gentle smile, pure eyes; without tripping, talking out loud; without making and giving angry glares-completed his aisle walk.  
  
Whew, Sora thought. "Its up to you now, Mimi.." Her friend smiled at the nweest bride-to-be.   
  
"Okay, Sora. Remember, the important thing is that you make it there."  
  
"I know, Mims. Good luck?"  
  
"Good luck." Mimi started off down the aisle.  
  
Mimi smiled, holding the bouquet tightly to her chest, her lips curled up in her sincere trademake smile, steps slow yet steady. Har hair and clothing was intact as she bowed before the altar, and took Matt's hand tightly in her own. Walking him over towards to the piano, where a microphone stood steady, speakers turned up perfectly. She set her bouquet down on the piano, and still hand in hand with her boyfriend, leaned closer, and pressed play.  
  
***  
  
Sora began her very well-deserved walk down the aisle.  
  
***  
  
~  
From this moment  
Life has begun  
From this moment  
You are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
  
From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love   
I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on...  
  
~  
  
Sora's heart pounded every step she ventured. Her ahir was pulled up a into a slight ponytail, the rest floating gracefully to her shoulders in long, smooth waves. Sora's dress was pure white, the sleeves lace and satin, coming up just before her elbow. The dressw trailed after her, a long train beautifully shining in the light. Sora had a gorgeous veil, hooked underneath her ponytail just so, the lace touching the small of her back. Sora couldnt help but smile as everyone turned around in their seats to look at her-the only time anyone had done anything of the sort was at soccer or tennis games.  
  
Sora's bouquet of lillies and leaves was long, and it hung gently from her palms just so. Amazingly, Sora found herself at ease. Her palms were not sweaty, her heart not racing.  
  
Okay, so maybe it was beating just a TAD faster than usual.  
  
That was only because Tai, too, had turned around to catch a glimpse of this gorgeous bride...  
  
~  
  
I'd give my hand to you with all my heart  
Cant wait to live my life with you  
Cant wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true  
Because of you  
  
From this moment as I long as I live  
I willl love you   
I promise you this  
There is nothing I'd would'nt give  
From this moment on...  
  
~  
Tai straightened as he spotted his bride. Sora came closer, and as she did, Tai took her hands and kissed them. He dropped one of her hands and led his wife-to-be to the altar, beaming with pride. This woman-she was so amazing, Tai realized. He closed his eyes, wishing this moment to always be remembered in his heart, praying that no one or nothing could ruin this precious moment.  
  
"OHMYGOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~  
Yolei had fallen, tripped over something or other. And Tai was not very happy about this situation at all, of course.   
  
Tai sighed, as quiet finally took over the church again. Still holding Sora's hand tightly in his own, Tai brought her to the altar, where they bowed and kneeled down, waiting for the priest.  
  
~  
The wedding came to an end nearly an hour later. Well, almost. Ms. Takenouchi was crying. Mr. Kamiya was too, until his wife whacked his shoulder and said, "Suck it up, man," in a very loud, accusatory voice, causing Tai to blush more than his father.   
  
"And finally," Father Luey droned on, "You may kiss the bride."  
  
"Whoohooo!" Tai said, under his breath, then smiled as he noticed Sora's unconcelaed smile.  
  
"You ready for me?" she asked, reaching out for Tai.  
  
"Heck Yah!" Tai answered, pulling her closer, pushing her hair back from her face.  
  
"Kiss her already! I'm hungry!" Davis yelled loudly.  
  
"Shut up!" someone else yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Father Luey yelled. "Ahem. Lets get on with it, yes?"  
  
"Okie," Tai said, giving Sora a nice deep kiss. Sora tightened her arms around him and they frenched slowly.  
  
Cody yawned,and looked down at his watch. Izzy began tapping his foot impatiently. Kari and TK were just looking at each other boredly.   
  
"And I now present to you--" Father Luey paused, because Tai and Sora were still frenching like crazy. "And I now...I said! I SAID! Hello?" Father Luey waited. "And I present to you..." he stopped as he quickly pulled the two apart. "Mr and Mrs Taichi Kamiya!"  
  
"Its Tai!" Tai yelled, before pushing the priest off and reaching for his wife.   
  
"We're not getting out of here for awhile, are we?" the pianist asked Matt, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, Matt swallowed and blushed.  
  
"Back off, honey, he's MINE!" Mimi informed her, taking Matt's arm, and showing off her ring. The pianist humped and truned away.  
  
Tai and Sora broke apart, grinning away like idiots, and everyone clapped.  
  
"Tai, I've waited my whole life for this," Sora told him, smiling as he took her by the waist.  
  
"I have too," Tai whispered back, kissing her cheek. "Yo, PICTURE TIME!"  
  
"Wahoo!" Mimi yelled, pulling up her dress in an effort to get up the stairs quicker. Matt sighed.  
  
After all the pictures were taken and Tai nearly went blind, they all walked off, following the newlyweds down the aisle. Tai and Sora stepped into the limo Tai and his friends rode earlier, and the wedding party went into the other limo, except for Joe and Cody, who took Joe's van. The other guests took their own cars.  
  
~  
[Since the reception took a very very long time and is full of other assorted whatnot, I'm going to put that entire scene(s) in another separate fic. What follows is mostly just plain n' simple Taiora fluffiness and comedy, both of which you should enjoy.]  
  
"Um, Tai?"  
  
"Um, yeah?"  
  
"SO, since we just got married and all, shouldnt we be on our way to our honeymoon? In San Franciso, California?"  
  
"Well, my Sora," Tai started, opening up the door to the apartment the two had shared through their last years at collge, "Its because the plane leaves tomorrow evening and not tonight."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Sora smiled at her husband, her eyes sparkling. Tai wrapped a strong arm around her waist, and lcoked his other behind her knees, lifting Sora with esae. "Youre so old-fashioned," Sora told him, "no wonder I went for you!"  
  
Tai smiled a bit, but otherwise was silent. "I take it you had enough to eat at the reception?"  
  
"Yah," Sora replied, stepping out of Tai's embrace and turning on the kitchen lights. She looked around and yawned.  
  
"hmm." Tai sat on a stool and patted the one next to him. Sora sat pertly. "Lets see, here, what do we have?" Tai leaned into a bag and pulled out an unopened Sparkling Apple Cider bottle and two wine glasses. "I think the kiddies had champagne, instead of this stuff," he remarked.  
  
Sora opened the bottle, the liquid shooting up a bit and sticking to her fingertips. Tai took the bottle from her hands and poured. Sora tossed her heels aside, and took Tai's free hand. Tai handed her a glass. "To our love!" he yelled.  
  
"To our new life!" Sora said, sighing happily.  
  
"To a new singing voice!"  
  
"To a new, a new..." Sora burst out laughing, still holding the glass up. Tai tapped his against hers, and took a big swig. Sora did the same, and collapsed laughing on the counter top. "I think we're drunk.."  
  
"Just hyper, and excited," tai responded soothingly. "Exhausted, I'll bet. We can pack tomorrow, cause i think we both need our slpeep"  
  
"Okey dokey," Sora said, still smiling. She took Tai's hand and placed a little kiss on his lips. They walked to their bedroom, and Sora headed for the shower.She took off her wedding dress, veil, petticoats and everything else. She hopped in the shower and let the warm water pour down her body. She smiled, in the memory of the way Tai looked at her when she was going down the aisle. He looked at her like he loved her, like he would do anything for her, like she was the most important thing in the world for him. The way Tai smiled, it was Sora's heaven. It was where Sora felt she belonged. She could sit there all day, looking into Tai's eyes. Sora got out of the shower, wrapped her comfy cotton robe around her, then proceeded to blow dry her hair and brush her teeth. She came out and found Tai lying on the bed, eyes closed, but his breathing seemed fine. "Tai, honey, wake up," she told him, shaking his shoulder lightly.  
  
Tai reached up and took her face in his hands, bringing his lips to hers. Sora smiled, taking his hands off her face and sitting up, smiling. They kissed again. "take a shower, Tai, she told him. Tai smiled and nodded, walking off with his towel.  
  
Not long later, Tai returned, in his boxer shorts and white Tshirt. He sat next to Sora by the head of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Sora," he said softly, his lips touching her skin very lightly, "I'm so happy."  
  
"Me too," was all Sora could say, turning to return his embrace. Tai rocked her back and forth.   
  
"Sora?" he asked. "Do you remember that usually, usually we'd sleep in different room?"  
  
"Yes," Sora said, smiling. "I even remember why. Tai, I remember that you didnt want to pressure me into anything. You wanted to respect me until the day that we died."  
  
"I know," Tai said slowly, still rocking her, lips still against her skin. He liked how she smelt. He liked the way her lips moved, the way she smiled at him. Tai liked and loved everything about his beautiful Sora. She was everything to him, and he wasnt nearly complete without her. His Sora, his perfect Sora, was finally really his, and no one else's. Tai was hers too, and needless to say, Tai liked that idea a lot. And Tai would always respect her, and admire here, for all she did and who she was. "Shhh..."  
  
"Finally..." Sora murmured, smiling. "Every morning, when I open my eyes, Tai, I always dreamed that you would be there, you would be the first thing I would see."  
  
"Its going to happen soon, Sora." Tai smiled at her, pulling her closer, under the covers. "I have a gift to give you still."  
  
"I know," Sora told him, relaxing into his embrace, feeling his hands begin to untie her robe sash...  
  
~  
Sora awoke in Tai's embrace. His head was down against her shoulder, his lips pressed against her bare skin. His breath warmed her completely. "Tai," she said softly. Tai must have opened the window last night, she realized. The first night we really spent together.   
  
A soft breeze floated in and out of the room, and the mood seemed just perfect. The long shades blew lightly back and forth against the wall. Sora waited, a very long time she wiated, just laying there and thinking about this wonderful incident that had just happened to her. Things would be very different now, things would not be the same. But Tai would always love her, and to Sora, that was all that mattered, all that ever did.  
  
Tai groaned softly, moving away from Sora, He yawned and smiled as soon as he saw her. "Like my gift?" he asked her, brushing away a few stray strands form her face.  
  
"I loved it." Sora leaned forward, and they kissed. "Very much, just like I love you. Please dont sing..."  
  
"Okay," Tai siad with a sigh. "I knew this marriage thng wold make you so much more controlling."  
  
"Shut up," Sora said playfully, kissing Tai again.  
  
They lay there quite awhile, thinking about each other, thinking about how much they had been through, and how they had done it with each other. Tai and Sora lied there, and thought about their unconditional and unselfish love for each other. Tai and Sora made a silent pact that February 15, another vow made hidden under the gentle breeze, and the sound of birds snging early in th e morning.  
  
A vow so deep and unbreakable that it would keep going forver. And ever, and ever. The air was filled with the scnet of Sora's bath soap, which smelled like clean fresh strawberries. The air hung around them, moving with every heartbeat, as the two vowed that they would love each other, longer than forever. Longer than anything. That they would be next to each other, no matter what, that their love for one another would always be as strong as it was now. To eternally protect each other, care for each other, love each other.  
  
It was the single most important thing either of them had ever done.  
  
After this long moment of silence, Sora spoke.  
  
Actually, Sora sang. Sora sang for her one true love, forever and ever--  
  
If there were no words no way to speak  
I would still have you.  
If there were no tears,  
No way to feel inside,  
I'd still feel for you.  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine.   
Even if romance ran out of time.  
You would still have my heart until the end of time.  
You're all I need,  
My love,  
My valentine.  
  
All of my life,  
I have been waiting for   
All you give to me.  
You opened my eyes   
And showed me how to love unselfishly.  
Ive dreamed of this a thousand times before.  
In my dreams I could'nt love you more.  
I will give you my heart until the end of time.  
You're all I need.  
My love,   
My valentine.  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine.  
Even if romance ran out of time.  
You would still have my heart until the end of time.  
You're all I need,   
My love,  
My valentine.  
  
~  
FLASHBACK, to about 15 years ago, when Sora and Tai were 9 years old...  
  
"Hey Sora!"  
  
"Hi Tai, happy valentines day!"  
  
"Whats valentines day?"  
  
"A mushy day!"  
  
"Oh...hey sora?  
  
"Yeah, Tai?"  
  
"Will you be my valntine?"  
  
~  
  
Tai smiled at the memory. Sora had blushed and run off after he had asked her that so long ago. Sora looked up at him as she finished her song. And, as if reading his mind, answered, Yes, Tai, I'll bve your valentine. From now until forever.  
  
"Just dont sing."  
  
~  
  
-------------------------  
  
Boo-yah! How was that for a comeback? i know, I know, I've been among the dead awhile, but its the just the way the new coach planned the volleyball practices *argh* Anyway, 02 rocks, Cody rocks, I love everyone, Taiora 4ever, and let me know if you want the reception part. Which should have more of all the other couples. And, I also have a Takari coming up soon, because I havent seen a realluy, really good one soon. I'm ntering in no conetsts, because of my time management (or lack thereof) skills. So anyway, anyway, anyway, how was that?  
  
I cannot write a romance without puttting humor in it. Romance is just SO darn funny! Sheesh, thats a great idea to build a story on! Yep! Never mind! Go to bed! Go eat! Go take a shower! Go review my story!  
  
I used several songs, I'll Be (edwin McCain, My Valentine (Martina McBride) and From This Moment on Duet (Shania Twain and someone else, I just dont remember who). I dont own any of them, but if you still choose to sue me, I still love you. Good night.  
  
And now, comments on the fic. None too graphic, still slightly humorous, a nice bit of romance here and there, yuppers, thats my style. Someone I know keeps saying that, yuppers, and its rubbing off on me. Anyway.  
  



End file.
